Free
by Any Unborn Child
Summary: OneshotSongfic with the song Free by Sarah Brightman. Unrelated to current timeline. Kikyo ponders about the choices both she and Inuyasha made in their lives. WARNING: ProKikyo Don't like, don't read.


("Free" by Any Unborn Child. IY/KK Songfic. Song "Free" Sarah Brightman. Disclaimer: The anime series Inuyasha is not of my creation; it is of the wonderfully creative Rumiko Takahashi's ownership)

Thoughts. Feelings. Emotions. The psyche. They could be one's best friends or greatest enemies. For one such as Kikyo, it was a one-sided battle. If she could not feel anything, she would never be hurt. No pain…ever. Not like before.

_And do you still touch her like you do  
Kissed all over in the way I kissed with you  
Or when you sleep with her do you sometimes think of me  
Not if you love her the way that I see  
I Had to be free  
Had to be free  
It's all that I wanted_

I wanted to see  
Wanted to be  
Alone if I needed

"Inuyasha…it seems that you chose my reincarnation over me." Kikyo said out loud, still mulling over the fact. "Why? What does she have to offer you?"

The wind blew sharply, as if answering the question for her. Indeed the situation was grim on her behalf, and yes, Kagome could do more for Inuyasha's sake, but this didn't help Kikyo nevertheless. Sitting beside the Tree of Ages could do that to you.

_I Had to be free  
Had to be free  
From feelings that haunted_

I wanted to see  
Wanted to be  
Free

And then in the evening light when the birds are free to fall  
I watch the two of you in the shadows on the wall  
How in the darkness stills some of the choices from my hand  
Will I began to understand

That was when she heard footsteps… Rapid and faltering ones, as running, the essence of a beating heart.

Kikyo turned her head slightly to see who the hurried soul was. A shadowed figure was sprinting towards her. But why? Should she be worried?

_I Had to be free  
Had to be free  
It's all that I wanted_

I Wanted to see  
Wanted to be  
Alone if I needed

A familiar streak of red and white stopped in his tracks suddenly. It was he. His appearance was still the same, with his traditional kimono intact. His amber orbs filled to the brim with a mixture of sadness and defiance. 'Such a beautiful being,' Kikyo thought with a hint of longing. 'What could he want?'

"What do you want, Inuyasha? One would figure you'd be with my reincarnation." She said impulsively.

_I had to be free  
had to be free  
from feelings that haunted_

I wanted to see  
Wanted to be  
Free

"Kikyo…I've made my decision. I have loved you for so long, whenever I try to shake my feelings, you would reappear in my mind once again. We both may have done pretty lousy things in our lives to get to where we are today, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you." Inuyasha's normally rough and insubordinate voice began to crack, an unusual wave of emotion taking over his way of thinking. His orbs of gold began to glaze with rare tears just waiting to come teeming through, like strong water rushing toward an unstable dam.

_I had to be free  
had to be free  
It's all that I wanted_

"I love you, Kikyo! And nothing will ever change that!" The tears had finally broken through the invisible barrier around the hanyou's heart, and his preserved feelings had emerged. He shook and trembled as the infrequent streams of salty water began to course down his lovely face with no signs of stopping.

The object of infatuation stood silent, unable to find the words to say next. Inuyasha had just poured his heart out to her, and had just revealed his only weakness. With each racking sob Inuyasha produced, Kikyo's ability to speak diminished. But she had to do something.

_I wanted to see  
Wanted to be  
Alone if I needed_

She slowly and timidly walked to the weeping boy, careful in each step. Kikyo wiped away the tears Inuyasha had made, and held him close to her own torso. Cautiously, she lovingly stroked his hair, soothing the passionate being at the same time. His sobs began to cease, and his body stopped quivering.

"Inuyasha, no matter how much I try to suppress my own emotions, they tend to lead to you as well. I love you too, my beloved." Kikyo whispered gently into one of Inuyasha's dog-like ears.

_I had to be free  
had to be free  
from feelings that haunted_

Inuyasha paused, his own arms embracing the priestess' body. He pulled away slightly to see Kikyo's seemingly angelic face.

"Really?" he asked, soft and tender in the one word.

Kikyo smiled a small smile of sincerity. "Really."

The two archaic souls leaned toward one another and closed the distance between them with a kiss. After all of the years of being apart, the love between the two had never faltered, and it never will.

_I wanted to see  
Wanted to be  
Free_

Owari


End file.
